Practice Tool
Practice Tool is a single player game mode in League of Legends. Released in V7.3, the game mode was specifically designed to allow players to interact with training dummies and enable cheats on . General * Map: * Draft: Blind Pick. A simple, straight forward, single-player environment that lets you test out things like checking wall points or if you can solo with a certain item build, without having to manually spend time experimenting in Custom games. Bots Only one bot is available to participate in the practice session for training purposes. It is totally optional and can only be picked as an enemy. Its intelligence can be ranked only from Beginner ''or ''Intermediate. Dummy Dummy is a unit type you can summon in Practice Tool. There are two types of dummy, ally and enemies. Ally dummy will act as ally champions, while enemy dummy will act as enemies champions. Upon taking damage, Dummy will track total damage, damage per second, and last tick of damage value. Dummy health can be seen dropped, but cannot die. After X second not taking damage, the damage tracking is reset and the dummy health is restored to full. Another use of Dummy is attracting minions aggro. Due to their ability not to die, they can keep minions from going. Commands Commands, or cheats, are functions that help players in testing. It can be a resource free, instant refresh spells so you can practice landing them. Or you can summon jungle camps repetitively to test the best jungle route, ... Player Commands= * Auto-refresh cooldowns * Auto-refresh * Auto-refresh (energy, rage, etc) * Add * Stack items * Level up * Lock level (locks your current EXP level) * Teleport to target * Revive |-| Game state commands= * Enable/Disable turrets invulnerable * Disable/enable turret fire * Disable/enable minions * Fast forward game time 30sec * Reset game * Win the game * Dummies: ** Spawn enemy target dummy ** Spawn allied target dummy ** Clear target dummies |-| Jungle commands= * Respawn jungle camps * Respawn jungle plants * Spawn Dragon ** Spawn ** Spawn ** Spawn ** Spawn ** Spawn Trivia * A Practice Tool game will be tracked as a Custom Game in Match History. * The Training Dummy design is based on . Red representing an enemy target dummy, while the blue an ally target dummy. * is the only ability that can kill Dummies in the practice tool (without the help of the Nexus Obelisk). * After using the practice tool for 59:14, a warning will appear stating that the practice tool will close in 1 minute. This makes the longest time that anyone can use the practice tool in one sitting 60 minutes and 14 seconds. * Dummies are summoned at level 1 and can gain experience like normal champions. They can also level up, but gaining no benefits from it. Media Gallery= Teemo Target Dummy Concept 01.png|Teemo Target Dummy Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Teemo Target Dummy Concept 02.jpg|Teemo Target Dummy Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Patch History Category:League of Legends game modes